Bioshock: Fusion
by The Energy Core
Summary: Eric Keller always considered himself to be a lucky man, in many ways. But sadly, his gambling luck began to slip and he was sent spiraling into debt. To escape his debts, the Luteces take him to the lighthouse, where he and a little sister are frozen, and then reawakened to rebuild a new Rapture; Haven, a city trapped in eternal darkness. But will become of this new ADAM dystopia?
1. Chapter 1: Time Passes

**A/N: I love Bioshock. Everything about it gets me going on a happy spree, from Andrew Ryan's 4****th**** wall speech in the original, to the Choose your fate of the 2****nd**** installment, to the convolutedness of the Infinites'. And now, while we wait for Burial at Sea Episode two, I'm going to make my own little game, based on the 'Constants and Variables' aspect of Infinite, so, I don't own Bioshock. Everything else, is still up in the air. Now, quoting Anna DeWitt, "There's always a man, there's always a lighthouse, there's always a city".**

**Bioshock: Fusion**

**1964  
Coast of Maine**

Everything was a blur around me, but this is what I could make out. I was sitting on a wooden row-boat being rowed by a red-haired twins that looks like they were from a different time, both different genders, there was a lighthouse of in the distance, and rain. Lots of rain. "Great night to take me out of my home!" I shouted over the roar of the rain in a sarcastic tone, but the two were caught up in their own conversation, but the wind picked up and it was all gibberish. "Why are you taking me to this thing anyways?"

"Constants and variables." The male said.

"What does math and science have to do with any of this?"

"Everything." The woman shrugged, handing me a pistol. "Just in case."

"In case of what? What are you forcing me into?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing you that wasn't going to happen to you if you stayed." The male said casually. I opened my mouth, but then the boat hit the rocky shores of the lighthouse.

"No more time for questions." The woman said, pushing me off the boat. "You're needed inside." But I still had questions, but as soon as I got off the boat and turned around, the two and the dingy we had gotten here on was gone.

"F*ckin' great." I muttered to myself as I trudged up the stairs leading to the doors, which were already open.

I walked in, and the doors closed behind me, revealing a dimly lit room with a giant brass head on the opposite wall of the doors. "No gods or kings. Only man." I muttered to myself. "Yeah right."

I continued deeper into the place, finding a door that looked about ready to break, and with one swift kick, the wall came down, revealing a dozen or so human sized capsules. "What the hell are you?" I asked myself, heading inside the room. And after a few minutes, I found a young girl cowering in the corner. "Are you lost?" I asked her, approaching the girl. "Can I help you find your parents?"

"I only have a daddy." She said, in a rather creepy fashion.

"Well, can I help you find him?" I asked, the ground beginning to tremble.

"Actually, he's right behind you." I turned, and then felt an extreme pain in knee, seeing a rivet in it, and then the thing that put it there; a giant diver with a rivet gun. I didn't get a good look though, as he immediately shoving me and the little girl into the only capsule that was empty.

"She… must… live…" The behemoth sputtered before it sealed me and the girl in. And then everything went black.

**00000000**

What felt like minutes passed before I woke up on an operating bed, seeing the rivet that was in my knee in a jar off to the side.

"My god!" A nearby doctor shouted in surprise, before picking up a radio. "Subject 64A is awake. I repeat, Subject 64A is awake." Again, I wanted answers, but my eyelids felt heavy, and suddenly answers were replaced by sleep. But before everything went black again, I saw the little girl I got shoved into a pod with asleep on a gurney next to mine, only, she looked older.

**00000000**

Another few hours later, I awoke again, better rested this time, and was by the girl from the capsule, and she had definitely aged, and this was the first time I got a good look at her. Aside from the obvious that comes with women with age, her hair was a long dark brown ponytail, her eyes were a tarnished golden color, and her skin was a waxy pale complexion, but I could only tell by her hands, feet and face because the rest of her was covered by a violet shirt and blue jeans.

"Ah. You're awake 64A." She said, walking away from me.

"Wait. What did you just call me?" I responded.

"You're Subject 64A." She said, walking back to me.

"Subject? What am I being used for?" She laughed quietly to herself.

"You and I are being used to help rebuild society," She responded, an odd upbeat charm to her voice. "After everything went under after the Rapture Collapse of 1968."

"Rapture?" I asked. "Wow, the bible was right. I now regret not going to church."

"Not like that. It was an underwater sin against nature." She sighed, shuddering slightly. "It took great people, and turned them into power hungry monsters."

"Enough said." I nod, getting off of my gurney, but then I saw a beaker with a yellow substance and a needle with a green substance in it, both of with had a note. "Eric Keller stop. The substances here are to help you and your Little Sister through this nightmare stop. Make sure to share them stop. –Robert Lutece. Post Script stop. Whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, draw the ace of spades stop."

"That all sounds like crazy sh*t to me." She said as I tossed the note aside.

"That's because it is." I nodded, leaving the room, the girl close on my heels. "You have a name miss?"

"Subject 64B." She said with a smile. "But everyone has been calling me Mary." I sighed.

"Great, more bible references."

**00000000**

The two of us stumbled around the building for a while before happening upon a poker game the guards of the building were playing. "Hey gents. Deal me in." I said confidently, walking over to the group.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mary asked, still following. "What about the note?"

"You said that note was crazy sh*t." I returned.

"That's true." I took my seat, next to my opponents, and I was dealt in.

"We're playing Black Jack. Aces equal 11." The dealer said, giving me my cards; a three of hearts and two of clubs.

"Hit me." I said, receiving a ten of clubs. "Hit me." I said again.

"Whoa man. Before you get hit again, wagers must be made." The dealer smirked. The guys threw in about two hundred dollars in cash, and one put up a weapon that looked like a gold-plated gas pump with a jar filled with red… something.

"An ADAM Harvester." Mary gasped in fear. I shook my head, and this is when I over-estimated the power of the Lutece.

"I take your bet, and raise you a girl." A simultaneous gasp filled the room, as two of my opponents folded, but the guy who put in the needle stayed. "Hit. Me." The dealer gave me an ace of spades.

"Bust." The dealer said, handing the winnings to the winning guard, who grabbed her by the wrist.

"You're coming with missy." He said as Mary struggled to get away, to no avail. My mind raced, seeing that an ADAM Harvester sat on a nearby wall. I grabbed it, and stabbed the man in the neck. He screamed in pain as red substance filled the bottle on the end.

The guard wilted to the ground, and the others had ran.

"Never. Do that. Again!" Mary yelled at me, grabbing the other ADAM Harvester from the corpse. And thus, Hell began to break loose.

**A/N: I apologize if this is not very good, but this is just a Bioshock fanboy writing what he would like to see in the next non-DLC Bioshock game. Well, as always, click that review button, and comment on my work, after all, this is the YouTube of writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scrambling

**A/N: Hey peoples. I'm back with another chapter of this because, I can. So, I don't own Bioshock or its wide variety of characters. We move one now.**

**Bioshock: Fusion**

"What to do now?" Mary pondered, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Well, I did just kill a man, so they likely won't take that lightly." I responded. "They likely have guards with these coming up to kill me now." I flashed the needle, seeing a reflection on the glass.

"Wow. Accurate." The girl remarked, as I turned around, barely avoiding being stabbed in the neck. I responded by stabbing the man in the eye. He screamed in pain and bled out on the floor.

"We should move." I said, leaving the room, heavy footsteps approaching. "Perhaps there was something that Lutece guy gave us that could help." She gave a small nod, and we both ran back to the room I had awoken in.

**00000000**

When we got there, the needle was missing, the yellow substance was spilt all over the floor and an eerie presence filled the room. "ADAM…" Someone hissed, as Mary began to tremble. "Give it to me. Give it now!" At that moment, a crime against nature dropped down from the ceiling, holding a pistol.

"What the-" I began, but was interrupted when I felt a bullet clip my arm, the rest of my question replaced by a shriek of pain. "Forget it!" I ran at the thing and impaled it right between the eyes. It just smiled and pushed me back.

"You aren't going to kill it like that." Mary said. "It dies from repeated hits."

"And how do you propose that I kill it then?" I yelled back, a bullet clipping my shoulder.

"Just keep hitting it." She responded. I nodded, slashing across the thing's face, and it went down.

"I think it's time to head outside." I said, grabbing the gun and tossing it to Mary.

"Don't you want to take this?" I simply flashed a pistol hidden my pistol. "Fair enough." She shrugged and began following me again.

**00000000**

When we got outside, it looked like nothing I had seen before; it was a city, likely as big as New York, but that was the only resemblance it bared. The whole place was a pitch black mess lit by street lights, with mostly small buildings (3 stories or less) with a few taller building off in the distance. "What happened while we were out?" I asked Mary, but she just shrugged.

"They call this place Haven, but that's all I've been able to find out." She responded.

"And how much longer were you awake?" I asked.

"I thawed out about a decade before you. But they kept me unconscious while they built this around us."

"Well then, shall we blend into what you have created?" I asked smugly as I began to walk into the empty streets. "So where is everyone?"

"No clue. But I fear for the worst." She said.

"Like that guy from earlier worst?" She gave a small nod.

"Yes, Mr. De-" She stopped and shook her head. "I mean Keller." I was suspicious of her, but the pain in my arms nulled it.

"Can we take care of this?" I asked, flailing my bullet-wounded arm, which made it hurt more.

"Of course." She nodded, tossing me a white bag with a red cross on it. I caught it, and instantly felt better, but the pack disappeared as soon as it touched my hands.

"Thanks for that."

We continued down the abandoned streets, until something caught my eye; a strange looking vending machine, with creepy plastic girls complimenting it. "What in the hell is this?" I asked Mary, walking towards the machine.

"Don't touch it!" She yelled, grabbing my wrist and doing her best to drag me away.

"Why, is it going to blow up?"

"No." She shook her head. "What it contains will destroy you."

"Yes, but will it kill me?"

"No, but-" Mary's response was cut short by men shoving her to the ground.

"Don't allow Subject 64A inject himself!" A man yelled. I rushed towards the machine, and grabbed a gold plated syringe filled with a red fluid, like the stuff in the needle, and plunged it into my wrist.

The world began to blur as my arms felt heavy. I screamed, as I fell to the ground. "Don't… kill… her…" I panted, trying to get back up, before a heel forced me back to the ground.

"Now why would we kill a savior?" A distorted voice said. "It's a shame that you defied us. You could have been right been next to her, but sadly your DNA is too scrambled to salvage. So, we have to kill you. Men, strip him of his weapons. He'll be executed as soon as we can get around to him."

I went black for a few minutes, but when I awoke, I was being dragged and I had a black-sludge ball in my hand. Out of curiosity, I dropped it on the ground, and the guy's dropped to the ground, struggling as I heard bones break. I grabbed my weapons, and ran in case they got up.

"All right. New plan; get Mary, and get out of here."

**A/N: And that's where we end. Review. See ya tomorrow.**


End file.
